Imaginary Sweetness
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: AU. SonAmy. He was sweet. Gentelmanly, with a boost of cocky arrogance..but still sweet. He was different... If only he were real.
1. Prologue: Fantasy is better

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to it. Sonic belongs to SEGA as well as all the other characters that _ARE NOT_ mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello~ I...am ChocolateSunshine500! Some of you might know me from the Danny Phantom Archive (maybe)~! I...decided to try something new~! For those of you reading Obsessive...yeah...I uh...left my iPod at my dad's house...which is 3 hours away. xD Sorry. Imma get it back this weekened. OKAY. ANYWAY. This...project...is...a SonAmy story~! I am a HUGE SonAmy fan..therefore...Yeah. By the by, NO I DO NOT HATE SALLY. She's a favorite character of mine...her...role was needed like this. :3 Ah..Remember...this is MY FIRST STH story so...R&R but please no flames. Constructive C. is accepted. :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Imaginary** _Sweetness_  
>Prologue<p>

.

* * *

><p>She often wondered to herself,<p>

What was it that made this dream so sweet?

Was it his unseen face?

Because honestly...that wouldn't make much sense.

She doesn't even know what the guy LOOKED like for Mobius' sake!

But... That hedgehog's presence seemed to make dreaming worth while. Sleeping and dreaming always seemed better than reality, what with her life.

He was different.

He was sweet...and...and heroic and such a gentleman despite his obvious arrogance and cocky ways of being...

...

She was sure that if he existed she'd fangirl over him. Like...really _REALLY_ fangirl over him.

He was...just the type...that is easily loved... Despite not being...well...y'know...

_Real._

But no. She'd keep that fan-girling to herself because the last time she openly expressed be emotions for a certain hedgehog at her school, she had been publicly humiliated by the school rat.

...err... Chipmunk-squirrel thing.

...

Yeah. Never again. She'd keep the fan-girling to herself. It seemed better this way. Yep.

Anyway, this dream guy... Who has no name or face... All she... REALLY knew about him was that he was a blue hedgehog.

Plus, he was a pretty fast runner.

...

Okay, _VERY_ fast runner.

...

Alright. He's the fastest thing alive.

But it didn't matter. He wasn't real. She would wake up...and he would be gone. Just like that.

It sucked.

...Reality. It sucked. Yes. Big time.

Shadow, the hottest boy in school wouldn't look her way...ever since...that day, Sally, had humiliated her in the 7th grade and she was forever marked: "OUTCAST".

(She checked every morning to see if Outcast was written really big on her forehead. This is no joke. She really did.)

Plus...the only guy that would talk to her...wasn't...really...real.

"Ames! Hey Ames! It's been too long~!" a familiar voice sang out cheerfully.

Amy smiled to herself and looked up at his...no-face. She was pretty sure he was smiling...but couldn't honestly tell.

"Long time no see, eh?" he laughed.

Amy giggled and nodded. "Yep~!" she smiled. "What took ya so long?"

"I..was doing some stuff. I'm a pretty busy guy, Ames. I am, after all, quite popular." he said cockily.

She smiled and shook her head.

Oh well. Imaginary friends were better than real ones anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah... Short yes? But it's a prologue so... Hopefully the actual chapters will be longer. I REALLY hope you guys liked it~! Share your opinions~ :heart: **

**~Chocolate**_Sunshine**5**_**_**0**0 :)_**


	2. My Reality

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to it. Sonic belongs to SEGA as well as all the other characters that _ARE NOT_ mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers~ 3 reviews, but such nice reviews they were~! Yes, yes indeed~ Thank you oh-so-much! :D The made my day. I will have you know that not all updates will be this fast. =w= I am a lazy writer...but for you guys I will try~! Review Responses at bottom~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Imaginary** _Sweetness_

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Can you imagine what I would do if I could do all I can?"<strong>_

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

><p><em>"What's in a name?"<em>

_That's what he would always ask whenever she asked for his name._

_She would look up to think of it...but never actually came up with an answer. It was a hard question. It gave you things to think about._

_Whenever she thought of it, she came up with no conclusion._

_What's in a name?_

_Personality? No... There could always be a name that means sweetness...yet the one with the name could be everything BUT sweetness...or vice-versa._

_"What's in a name?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess...I just wanna know who you are. That's all."_

_He chuckled. "You already know who I am, Ames."_

**ooOOoo**

She shook her head. "No, I don't." she muttered as she closed her locker. She held the books close to her and sighed softly to herself.

Amelia Elizabeth Rose was your typical teenage hedgehog.

Well...as typical as having pink quills was.

In her old town, back when she was about 10-years-old, having pink quills was kinda normal. In this place she was forced to call home NOW, Mobius, it was...freaky.

Lucky her, huh?

Her emerald-green eyes were shining brightly all the time and a smile was usually plastered on her face, to show that she was strong and wouldn't hold back just because no one wanted to be near her. She was strong, independent. She would get a friend eventually, right? If she doesn't stand up to that rat, Sally...then who will? Amy was no pushover, after all.

Nope. Definitely not a pushover. Not anymore, at least.

Of course...Standing up to her was a HUGE blow to her reputation (and a slight, minor blow to her sanity) but there had to be SOMEONE in this school who culdn't tolerate Sally and her cute little act any longer, right?

...Right?

Yes! Of course! She has yet to find the person who _KNOWS_ it's all an act...or someone who's too scared to _ADMIT_ it's all an act.

Yep. Nothing was gonna make HER pessimistic. Nope. Nope. Nope. She refused to be a pessimist. She...was going to look at the bright side of things!

...And (to her mother's wishes) refrain from hitting anyone with her hammer.

Her epic hammer.

...That is epic.

...

Moving on...

"Amy~, Amy~, Amy~!"

Amy laughed softly to herself before looking to where the voice was singing. She grinned at the blue hedgehog. "What are you doing here?" she whispered and looked down at her textbook to make it look like she was reading softly to herself.

"Wellllll~ You know me, Ames! Can't stay still too long... I got bored." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "There's a surprise."

"Mmhm. Yeah. SO...Wassup Ames?"

"No-"

"Talking to yourself _again_, Amy?" a voice said cooly.

Amy froze and cursed under her breath. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the one speaking to her. She glared at the chipmunk (chipmunk...squirrel...? Oh, who cares at the moment?) and spat back. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sally smirked, but hid it quickly before pouting innoccently at her. "Oh Amy... Why are you so mean to me~? I was only asking a question..."

Some random cat girl next to her glared harshly at Amy. "Why do you always pick on her, Rose?"

"Yeah! What did Sally do to you?" the other random girl (a...fox...maybe) yelled.

_'Because..she ruined my future here...?'_ she rolled her eyes. _'She has got the whole school fooled.'_

"Forget it. I don't want to talk to the likes of_ you_." she huffed.

Sally rolled her eyes but gave her a sickengly sweet smile. "Well... if that's your way of an apology...then I forgive you."

Amy scowled. "Bite me."

Sally giggled. "Such a silly girl..." She shot her a secret smirk before waving in a princess-like fashion. "I'll be seeing you, Amy."

As they walked away she could hear the whispers.

_"You are **way** to nice to her, Sally!" _

_"Yeah! She's such a freak and they way she acts towrds you... You shouldn't let her bully you like that!"_

"Heh... That Sally girl really gets on my nerves..." his voice rang in the empty hallway.

Amy smiled and turned towards him. "Why's that?"

He shrugged and grinned widely at her. "I dunno. She just does." he looked up and rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe...she's just too...fake?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

He chuckled. "You should go though...Tardy bell rang _looo~oong_ ago~" he disappeared.

Amy blinked. "Ah crap." and so she ran~

**ooOOoo**

She never noticed how _evil_ his...evil...face could be.

He was trying to distract her...and it wasn't gonna work.

...

_Gigglesnort._

NOPE. NOT WORKING.

Bunny ears on the teacher.

...

Dammit. The teacher is staring at her.

Take...hand...off...mouth.

Stop giggling.

Stop.

_Now._

_..._

Blink.

Blink.

...

_Silence._

"Mrs. Rose...does my face _amuse_ you?"

Be bold. Don't show fear.

"N-no." she replied meekly.

Intimidating stare.

"Please stop laughing at nothing and pay attention to the class, please."

"...Yes, Mr. Evans."

The blue one behind the teacher grinned cheekily at her before disappearing again.

_'Damn that imaginary blue thing'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you guys~! :D SO...The first two chapters will be random like this xD Just to get to know Amy, Sonic, Sally...and Shadow (who is coming in the next chapter, as well as some other characters like Tails, Cream, etc.) The third chapter is going to show a flashback on when our dear Amy met Sonic. The truth behind Soinc is...**

**...**

**...**

**A secret xD**

**Review Responses:**

**PriscillaRouge: :D Thank you so so much! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Shadow12517: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! xD**

**Mermain123: ****Thank you for such a lovely review! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have much! But I promise the truth about Sonic will be revealed soon! :D I guess you could consider him imaginary for now considering Amy is the only one that can see him... I'm glad you liked it~**

**Ah yes...and so..._QUESTION FOR YOU ALL._**

**This story has many pairings...and so...**

**YOU CAN DECIDE:**

**TailsXCream VS TailsXCosmo**

**and...**

**ShadowXRouge VS KnucklesXRouge**

**I can't decide...so...go ahead. :3**

**~Chocolate**_Sunshine**500**_


	3. My Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to it. Sonic belongs to SEGA as well as all the other characters that **_**ARE NOT**_** mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Imaginary** _Sweetness_  
><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I believe in the imagination. What I cannot see is infinitely more important than what I can see."<strong>_

_-Duane Michals_

* * *

><p><em>She knew better than to cry in front of all these people.<em>

_So when tears blurred her vision she closed her eyes tightly and tried to pretend they weren't there._

**_'Don't cry, Rose. Don't. You. Dare.'_**

_She inhaled deeply and let out a small sniffle._

_"Don't cry," the voice was soft, smooth and sweet. "Don't listen to any of them, Ames. You're incredibly beautiful."_

_Suddenly, she couldn't hear laughter. All she could feel were warm arms wrapping her in an embrace. But when she opened her eyes, everyone was still laughing._

_And nobody was there to make her feel better._

**ooOOoo**

So, after that little incident at the classroom, I was teased relentlessly.

I can't help but wonder if my dear friend was really there to make me feel better. Sometimes I feel like he's here to make things worse.

It couldn't be helped, I suppose.

His face might be invisible, but he wore his heart on his sleeve and wasn't afraid to do daring things or express his opinion or... He wasn't afraid of anything, honestly. What was there to fear? He was imaginary.

I sighed and popped a mint in my mouth, looking through the bookshelves of the library.

"U-um...e-excuse m-me." a shy, sweet voice said softly. I looked down at the small rabbit that looked like a freshman. She had big, brown eyes and her fur was a soft caramel color. Her white muzzle was stained with a light pink and she smiled at me.

I smiled back. She seemed nice.

I had to wonder if she was new.

She pointed up at a book that was on a high shelf. "Um... I'm kinda short. Do you mind getting that for me?"

I shook my head and stood on my tip-toes, reaching for the book. Grabbing it, I grinned at the idea of having this girl as my new friend. Turning to face her, I gave her the book and she took it with gratitude. "I'm-"

"Amelia E. Rose the Hedgehog," she smiled. "I know."

...She knew?

"I saw what Sally had done to you all those years ago..."

Oh god. Could she be the one who could also see the through the chipmunk-squirrel thing's act?

"A...And...?"

She gave a small blink. "It wasn't very nice."

I almost cried out in happiness. "Y-Yeah." I grinned.

She giggled softly. "I'm new actually," she coughed. "I was transferred here cuz I got bullied alot."

How did she know about the-

"I knew about the incident cuz I was in fourth grade when I saw it all happen. And you were in sixth grade, right?"

I blinked. "Oh-uh...yeah."

She giggled. "I'm Cream the Rabbit!" she looked down at the book and sighed. "It was very nice to meet you, Miss Amy and I hope we speak again soon!" She gave me a small hug, before pulling away and running away.

I...I have a friend now?

**ooOOoo**

He's jealous. I think. My nameless imaginary friend is most definitely jealous.

I should give him like a nickname or something shouldn't I?

...

_Blue._

_Blue _is jealous of Shadow because I still have a crush on him.

"I just don't see what you see in him."

"Well, you shouldn't. Because you're a guy and that would be weird. Assuming you are a guy...?"

He snorted. "I am, indeed, a dude, Ames."

"...That's a relief."

He sighed, looking at the mysterious, handsome, black and red hedgehog with...disgust? I don't know. I can't see his face. His body language sure shows it though.

"I just don't get what's so great about that faker."

"_Faker?_" I frowned. "Why faker? What's fake about him?"

"_Look_ at him." he muttered. "Surrounded by all those girls. And that fake smirk he has on his face."

I blinked, trying to comprehend what the hedgehog was trying to say. Looking over at the black and red hedgehog, I stared for a bit, analyzing him. It wasn't until I realized he was looking at me and raising a brow that I noticed how stalker-ish I must seem.

I looked away, as if I hadn't been staring at him the whole time. "Still don't get it."

Blue sighed. "Whatever. Hey. I'll see you tonight, yeh?"

I smiled and nodded ever so slightly.

"Good." and he was gone.

I sighed and walked to math class, completely unaware of my surroundings. Not that I cared at the moment. I just wanted the day to end.

I just...really wanted today to end.

**ooOOoo**

I had always been curious about the fox boy who looked like a freshman who was in my advanced math class.

He was just so_ tiny._

And yellow.

With big ears and a fluffy tail...s...

He was so_ cute._

Little brother cute, mind you.

Miles was his name. His friends call him "Tails".

Not that he really lets anyone call him a friend. Everyone he meets, he considers "acquaintances" and nothing more. (So, everyone pretty much just calls him Tails, regardless of what he says.) I didn't understand. He was a very silent, good boy who always had his nose in a book or his head huddled down while he did his homework in the library. He rarely spoke and always looked so...sad.

I had met him (sort of) a few months ago when he first came to this school. He blinked at me, glasses perched on his nose and an adorably confused gaze in his eyes. He looked at me, analyzing me and, I'm not gonna lie, It freaked me out quite a bit. But he just stood there and looked me in the eyes, stating softly: _"I like your quills color. They suit you."_ and walked away.

It was the oddest thing I experienced.

But it made me happy.

It made me feel a little less weird.

It made me feel like...he was somehow a little brother, even if I had just met him.

It made me want to _protect him._

Until one day, I did.

It was the first fight I had been in and it was with a girl who slapped Tails for something. (I'm not entirely sure what.) Her name was Fiona. As soon as I saw the slap, instinct took over with a slap of my own. When the fight ensued, Tails had stopped us and started yelling at _me._

(Seriously._ What._)

We haven't spoken since then.

And then I just felt like I was becoming even more of freak in everyone's eyes for protecting someone _I didn't even know._

What can I say?

Motherly instinct.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I took very long to update this and I'm very sorry! Oh gosh!**

**This chapter is more or less a short review on Amy's short conflict with Tail's and his super OoCness...**

**...that will be explained later on in the story.**

**Let's not forget we also introduced Shadow briefly and mentioned Fiona. **

**And also...Cream :DD**

**Anyways...the couples that won are _Crails_ and _Knouge_! Sorry for those who wanted_ Shadouge_ and _Tailsmo_! Those will be in my next story! Promise!**

**Again. Sorry for being late and I hope you enjoyed this installment of Imaginary Sweetness!**

_**-Sunny **_


	4. My Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to it. Sonic belongs to SEGA as well as all the other characters that **_**ARE NOT**_** mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Imaginary** _Sweetness_  
><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things that escape those who dream only at night."<em>**

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

><p><em>'What are you doing to yourself, Rose? You should know better...' <em>

That simple thought to herself made her hum when she spotted her new friend, Cream, sitting in the same table as the one and only Tails!

_'Gah...he hasn't talked to me since that day...'_ her eyebrow furrowed slightly as Cream motioned her over._ 'Maybe I should pretend I didn't see them'_

**_Even though you're__ staring._**

Her ear twitched slightly to the side. _'Right...I'm staring.'_

She slowly walked to the table where Cream smiled up at her sweetly. "Miss Amy!"

"Ah...just Amy." Amy said, keeping her gaze low as she sat down.

The tiny freshman blinked curiously at her, before looking over at Tails who just shrugged.

Cream puffed out her cheeks in confusion. Clearly, there was something here she wasn't aware of. Not wanting to press the matter, she took her sandwich and nibbled it gently.

The silence at the table frustrated her though. It made her sad. Deciding to break it, she looked over at Amy and squeaked out: "Miss Amy!"

Amy blinked at her. "Just Amy, Cream. What's up?"

Cream gave a quick smile. "What do you plan to study when you get to college?"

Amy blinked. "Me? Oh...uh..."

Amy had never really give it much though up until now. "Um...well...I...don't really know." she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I've never thought of it." She blinked at Cream. "What about you?"

Cream looked up in slight thought, but her eyes shined dreamily. "I want to be a vet!" She grinned at Amy. "I'm working part-time in a chao daycare and well..." she giggled. "I love animals. So..." She sighed. "It's too bad I can't bring my chao here to school with me... I'm sure Cheese would have liked to meet you," she gave a small smile to Tails who returned it shyly. "both of you."

Amy looked over to Tails who seemed to blush under Cream's gaze, looking down and swinging his feet. The pink-haired hedgehog grinned. '_Cute~ He has a crush.' _"What do _you_ want to study, Tails?"

Tails blinked at Amy slowly. "Me?" he looked down. "Well...I...like flying." He smiled. "I wanna be a pilot someday!"

Amy smiled softly. _'**Like** flying seems to be an understatement.'_

His smile vanished suddenly. "But...I...I can't be one."

Cream and Amy looked at him curiosuly.

"How come?" Cream asked softly.

"T..There's...something I have to do." He nodded determined. "And to do that, I need to be a doctor. _I need to be._"

And the happy feeling was gone again.

**ooOOoo**

"Hey, wait. Huh?"

Amy rolled her eyes as the blue hedgehog, who was eating...what _was_ that? A hot-dog?

"_Chi-li-dog._" he tsked, wagging his finger. "Amy, Amy, Amy. Insulting what I eat in your mind. Rude."

"Insulting? I was just wondering what the _heck_ that big blob of bread was. It's hidden with all..._that_." She motioned to the chili.

Blue gasped insulted. "Miss Rose! How _dare_ you?"

Amy giggled, laying down on the grass. "Hey, Blue...be honest...were you jealous of Shadow today?"

"Me? Jealous?" he scoffed. "You're nuts."

Amy scowled and punched his arm.

"_OW_, AMY. _KIDDING_."

She huffed and looked away. "Jeez."

Blue shifted slightly, stuffing the whole chilidog in his mouth, swallowing and licking his fingers. "Mm..."

Amy gagged. "Gross."

He grinned, or at least that's what she thought, and gently poked her cheek.

She sighed at the question that was tickling the back of her throat. She swallowed. "Hey. Why don't you ever show me your face?" She looked up at him curiously. "You're like...Slenderhog or something. Ever thought about how it might be a bit creepy to me."

He stayed quiet before looking away. "Why I can't...show you..." he sighed. "I...Maybe...you'd just recognize me too easy..."

"What...?"

He blinked at her and ran a hand through his quills. "Why do you want to see it that bad?"

She shrugged. "Is it a crime?"

"Well..._NO_...but..."

She groaned. "You're not gonna show me anyways," she mumbled. "I could...just...ugh..."

Blue hugged. "Remember that this is a dream Amy..." he mumbled. "I'm NOT real here."

"She looked at him confused. "You're not real anywhere..."

He stayed silent for a moment. "...Right." he gave a breathy laugh. "Yeah...I'm not."

She furrowed her brow. "Blue?"

"You're right...I'm not...real."

**ooOOoo**

A rough shaking woke her up from that dream and she groaned. "S-Stop s-shaking _m-meeee_!" She opened one of her eyes, surprised to see a red echidna.

"...You..."

He gave a soft grunt. "Me."

"...Why the hell were you shaking me?"

Knuckles grinned. "You were mumbling stuff."

Amy blushed deeply. "Wuh..."

"Blue...oh, _Bluueee~_"

Her blushed deeply and grabbed a pillow smacking him with it. He fell, laughing.

"Hey, Amy. Who's Blue?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The whole Cream calling Amy "Miss Amy" and Amy responding "Just Amy" will be short running gag here until, well, Amy realizes Cream's just too damn polite! xD**

**AND OHMYGOODNESS IT'S KNUCKLLLLEEES! :D**

**I'm going to hate writing Knuckles ;A; Don't expect him to be in character much! I'll try to make him the same serious grump as always! **

**Sometimes. xD**

**Anyways. I have a new story (also SonAmy~) called Teach Me Real Love! (Name is defs a W.I.P...) Its about how Amy is a feared girl in her school and has no friends except her cousin Shadow...but she has a popular cellphone novel and suddenly people are asking for more romance! How is she, who knows nothing of love, supposed to cope with this? By ****threatening the student body president Sonic to be her pretend lover, of course! However...everything gets all twisted up when suddenly her cousin Shadow confesses his love to her...**

**Inspired by Watashi ni xx Shinasai! That manga is too-ugh-it just- ALL MY LOVE KAY.**

**Q: What's up with Tails? D: He wants ta fly and can't but whyyy?**

**A: _SOON._**

**Q: Who is Knuckles to Amy?**

**A: I'm not sure yet. Maybe friend from other place she used to live in that randomly visits her sometimes, waking her up rudely every single time, thus earning a rather cold greeting from her? I don't know. I'll decide later. I want your opinions too though ;D**

**_Q: SUGAR RUSH?_**

**_A: JUMP INTO YOUR RACECAR._ **

**Hope you guys liked this one! Please review and make my heart happy. Please. And no flames. Please ;A;**

**-Sunny~**


End file.
